


Panic Prone

by SapphicNight7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicNight7/pseuds/SapphicNight7
Summary: Canon compliant look at the events immediately following Kyoshi creating Kyoshi Island.Uses book information although only the first book is necessary to know some events and who Rangi and Kirima are.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Panic Prone

**Author's Note:**

> Title snagged from Panic Prone by Chevelle. No relation other than I like the name.

There had never been a point in her life where she was more glad to have makeup covering her face. It was a mask to hide any and all emotion from the world. To observers, Kyoshi was an immovable figure dispensing justice with precision. 

Turning from the newly formed cliff edge she saw villagers gathering behind her. Standing as a statue would, she waited silently, pondering what the reaction would be. 

A man rushed out from the crowd and Kyoshi could not decide if she was happy or if she should bend him out of the village before he could do any damage. 'off the island now'

Before she could make a decision he began yelling, "The great Avatar Kyoshi saved us, she split us off from the Earth Kingdom! No tyranny from the would-be conqueror. No more taxes, we are sovereign under Avatar Kyoshi! Kyoshi Island!" 

Her face sat still as stone as witnessed the man rile the villagers into a frenzy, shouting of freedom and celebrations needed. The villagers promptly stormed back to their homes clearly readying for a party. 

Kyoshi was in a daze at the events that occurred so rapidly she seemed to have been forgotten about. Looking back on it she never should have allowed that family to move into Yokoya. They were just ravenous fans of the Avatar stalking her and her ancestors before her. Her trailing thoughts reminded her that she should probably get home to let Rangi know what occurred...

"Shit" 

She threw herself into the air and used fire bending to push her towards the remade Avatar mansion. 

Shoving in the door she saw Rangi sitting exactly where she had been 2 hours ago when she had left. Before Rangi was a desk covered in scrolls from various sages and leaders across the world vying for the Avatar's attention. Rangi looked up from them with a smile as Kyoshi shuffled into the house. 'Good she hasn't heard yet.' Kyoshi embraced Rangi as she stood to greet her.

Rangi gave her a sweet laugh surprised by the hug. She should really give Rangi more of them.  
"So I take it you handled Chin? Did you finally kill him or did you just do some flashy earth bending to scare him off?" Rangi said with a smile. "Those earthquakes were pretty vicious. You need to be more precise when so close to home. Nearly knocked ink all over the Fire Lord's letter." 

Kyoshi froze as they pulled apart. She needed to do this gently and try to minimize the damage. The door burst open and Kyoshi barely stopped herself from jumping with joy for the distraction it created. Turning to see their visitor she realized things were much worse. 

Kirima stepped in with a large smirk. "What in the name of the spirits are you doing Kyoshi? This place is a sovereign island now?" 

It felt like the water bender had just frozen the blood in her veins as Kyoshi tried to form a response to the grinning woman. Wait, she was smiling too much. Kirima knew what she was doing. She just wanted to tell Rangi and get her in trouble. That bit-

"YOU WHAT!?!" If Kirima had iced her veins then Rangi was looking to burn them with her fury. Rangi shoved Kyoshi onto the chair she had been in. Leaning over her she pointed a single finger with a tiny flame directly in Kyoshi's face. With a low growl, she said, "What. Did. You do."

Kyoshi swallowed heavily. "I split Yokoya off from the mainland and moved us into the ocean, somewhere." The flame in her face grew and Rangi looked as if she would set Kyoshi alight with her mind as well. 

"And why, would you do that?" 

"Because Chin wasn't going to leave Yokoya alone."

Rangi's face twisted up like she had tasted something sour. Kirima had started laughing in the background. Flame shot above her head lighting the wall on fire. Kirima bent water to put it out, maintaining a smile the entire time. 

"Why didn't you kill him. Why was making Yokoya an island you're next choice?!?" 

"I really didn't want to kill him. If I killed him that would just be proving Lao Ge was right." 

Rangi's nostrils flared with rage. 

"Why? Why an island out of dozens of other ways to stop him without killing him then? Surely even Kuruk could have given you a better idea than island."

Kyoshi's face flushed hard under her makeup showing through in patches wear it had run thin. Her face twisted in the most bashful look she had ever given. Looking at the wall she said, "I panicked."

Rangi looked incredulous at the woman.  
"I'm sorry what did you just say."

"I panicked. He was here with an army and he refused to back down with his stupid stance and I didn't know what to do so I thought maybe if I just pushed us out into the ocean a bit he wouldn't be able to invade us and I wouldn't have to kill him."

Rangi stared on with a blank expression. Across the room, Kirima laughed and pointed at her. The laugh is so loud and strong that she slowly collapsed to the ground. 

"Ahahaha I can see it now, you are going to be put down in history as Avatar Kyoshi the Panicked." Tears streaked down Kirima's face. "Kyoshi who panicked and sank the Fire Nation and haha, melted the South Pole cause someone offered her two different drinks options."

Rangi snapped back to reality and glared at Kirima. "It's time for you to leave. Kyoshi and I need to talk alone." 

Kirima nodded as she slowly stood up, choking back laughter and slunk out the door with a wave. "You're never living this down Kyoshi!" she said before closing the door. 

Silence fills the room and Rangi, still in front of Kyoshi, let out a long sigh. Rubbing her eyes she steps back and sits down in a nearby chair. Kyoshi stays perfectly still waiting for Rangi. 

Rangi glances at her between her fingers and sighs. "We've recovered from worse. We can work this out to our advantage even. OK. What happened to Chin? Did he back down after you split us off or do we need to repel him again? Preferably without severely altering the landscape this time." 

Kyoshi stared at the wall again, flustered by the realization that it had yet to be discussed.

"Well, he isn't going to be coming after us." She squirmed underneath Rangi's gaze. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Kyoshi swallowed thickly. 

"Chin is dead. He fell off the cliff I created when splitting Yokoya off."

Rangi stared at Kyoshi in such a way Kyoshi felt like she must be able to see the Avatar Spirit in her. After a moment she spoke again, "You killed him in your attempt to avoid doing exactly that."

Kyoshi sat up straight and relaxed at this. "I didn't kill him, it was his stubbornness. He refused to move when the cliff was collapsing."

If looks could carry sentences, Rangi's carried "You idiot" loud and clear to Kyoshi's eyes. 

"You killed him, Kyoshi. You moved the earth and he died as a result. You killed him."

"But I didn't hit him wit-"

"No! You have to accept it Kyoshi, you killed Chin. There is no two ways about it. Say it."

Kyoshi was taken aback by Rangi's venomous interruption. "What?" 

The firebender doubled down, "Say you killed Chin the Conqueror. You killed him and you can't deny it. So say it."

"I killed Chin the Conqueror?" Kyoshi said, unsure of what exactly was happening. 

"Now say, I'll never go anywhere or do anything without you Rangi."

"I'll never go anywhere or do anything without you Rangi." 

Rangi nodded and walked back over to where Kyoshi sat. 

"Good, now you look terrible, go to bed and get some rest, I'll handle the villagers and mitigate the social damage." She gave her a small smile and a pat on Kyoshi's armored shoulder as she sauntered towards the door. 

Stricken by the events Kyoshi snapped out of her daze and stood. Her full height gave her the air of importance that an Avatar required as Rangi looked back at her. Speaking not with the voices of previous Avatars but with her own strong one, she said, 

"I love you." 

Rangi gave her a smile as she slid out the door. 

"I know."


End file.
